ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Toepick's species
This species is a sapient species with no known home world. Biology This species is a greenish yellow skinned, ogre-like species. Their arms are long and misshapen, with weed-like spikes coming out of them and their fingertips are pointy. They have a belly button. Their eyes glow. Technology Due to their face, members of this species wear helmets to avoid terrifying everyone around them. Powers and Abilities This species' face is so horrifying and hideous that, according to Derrick J. Wyatt, no being in the known universe can look at it without adverse effects, including fear, sickness, or even madness. It can also scare its victims into being pale white as a sheet, as shown for the reactions of Psyphon, Argit and Zombozo. Weaknesses 'Unseen Weaknesses' Members of this species can be terrified by their own face and that of other members. People have to see their face to be terrified by it. Due to this, Vulpimancers and other beings that can't see are immune to their face since they can't see it. Also, if they are in the dark or their face gets covered up by something, they can't use it to terrify people. Beings that lack sapient emotion or survival instincts, such as robots, would be immune to their face as well. However, according to Matt Wayne, it would invoke some sort of defensive reaction from them. It is possible to be immune to this species' scary face while being able to see it, as according to Derrick J. Wyatt, Ma Vreedle is immune because "she's seen worse". Theories 'Reproduction' The presence of a belly button suggests that this species reproduces by giving birth. Notable members of this species *Toepick (the Omnitrix/Biomnitrix's DNA sample of this species) 'Hybrids' 'Biomnitrix Hybrids' *Armpick (½ this species ½ Tetramand) *Atoemix (½ this species ½ Atomix's species) *Big Toe (½ this species ½ To'kustar) *Clockpick (½ this species ½ Chronosapien) *Diamondpick (½ this species ½ Petrosapien) *Dittopick (½ this species ½ Splixson) *Echopick Echopick (½ this species ½ Sonorosian) *Frankenpick (½ this species ½ Transylian) *Ghostpick (½ this species ½ Ectonurite) *Gravapick (½ this species ½ Galilean) *Gutpick (½ this species ½ Gutrot's species) *Heatpick (½ this species ½ Pyronite) *Humungoutoe (½ this species ½ Vaxasaurian) *Nanopick (½ this species ½ Nanochip or ½ this species ¼ Nanochip ¼ User's species) *NRPick (½ this species ½ Prypiatosian-B) *Toe Chill (½ this species ½ Necrofriggian) *Toe Dust (½ this species ½ Nemuina) *Toe Goop (½ this species ½ Polymorph) *Toe Rigg (½ this species ½ Planchakule) *Toechuck (½ this species ½ Perk Gourmand) *Toedactyl (½ this species ½ Planchakule) *Toedrill (½ this species ½ Talpaedan) *Toefrag (½ this species ½ Incursean) *Toegrade (½ this species ½ Galvanic Mechamorph) *Toehopper (½ this species ½ Orthopterran) *Toespin (½ this species ½ Geochelone Aerio) *Toesquatch (½ this species ½ Gimlinopithecus) *Walkapick (½ this species ½ Ickthyperambuloid) *Worstpick (½ this species ½ Atrocian) *X-pick (½ this species ½ Celestialsapien) *XLRPick (½ this species ½ Kineceleran) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline' *Toepick (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of this species) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species with no known name Category:Species with no known home world Category:Species with Fear Inducement